The Hungry Games
by DESUPokemon4
Summary: Wat will happin too are heroin win she iz picked 4 tha Hungry games?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Francine Serp Morneanwud. (da serp stands 4 Sprinkle EverlastingRanebow Puppy) I love in distract 8. my mothur iz uh seemstris and my faither iz a runway. All da peoplez in da capital loved all da close dat ma mather mad in here shop. sinz I wuz her dahter, shy dressed me in all da latist fashun from Paris. Today wuz speshul becuz it wuz da reeping. dis hab bin tha werst day of da yeer 4 my famley 3 yeers in uh row becuz I used 2 hab uh seestur and 3 borthurs butt now I only had a yuonger brothr. 4 tha paste 3 yeer ma famlee haz scent a child 2 compeat in tha hungry gamse. (thats were tha capital sinds kidz from all the distracts too kill each otter) Every yeer thay had bin merdurd. As suck, we becum da laffing stock if tha distract.


	2. Chapter 2

It wuz time.

All tha kidz in da distrct went too tha tone sqware. The min in da wite outfitz maid us stande in linz. I wuz scered and I culd see mi mom an my borther. We wated 4 lik sex owers. It wuz hot an I waz sweeting cuz mi mom had maid mee a sexi silk driss that wuz abuve mi neez in tha frunt and bellow my ankels in tha bake. it had a sheer ovur lay that wuz gold and penk and whin tha son hit mee I sparkeld (git it cuz mi nikname iz sparkel everlastingranebow puuppy). i alzo had on thes tin inch heals that wer mad of sillver and wite gold. I wuz wareing mi plateinium hare in an up due sid ponitale that i cerled so it wuz all bownsee and i had one my signichur boe. it's yeloh an pink to and it has a buny on it. the tales are so long that thay cam done and raped arond my nek like a scarf. I lucked poppin.

Hay serp!11! it wuz ma frend Julie Tweenkle Pony Kiss. she iz like soo hawt. evryone just cales her Jules thouh.

Hi jules wats up?/?

thayer gong too shart soon

An just ass she sed it tha crowed got quiet and this ugly bich gut up and waked ovur two tha podeeum and sarted taking

Helo an welcum too tha opineen sarimonee 4 tha 48 anal HUNGRY GAMESSSS!1111!11!

Noon chered


	3. Chapter 3

So after tha bich realiced that noon wuz gong too klap she continyoud

Were her today too pic tha to triboots that will have tha oner too repersent distract 8 in tha 48 anal Hungry Games.

behive her there wuz a big goldin cage an too litle cagez wiff handuls on tha side. insdie there wuz lots of balz wiff numburrs. this bich wuz new, shy had one a lether jackit that wuz bukled arond her waste and mirrered sunglassis that reflicted tha worred expreshins we all had. her shert wuz a teel gingam and she had tite wite pants. we wated for her too speek.

Tiday we will b dong sumthin differint. ass u mite have notised i am knot tha olde basterd that usualley cums to due tha reeping. ma name is Stella Jean Heartly i am tha new escourt for tha distract 8 triboots. Also u may b wundering wat this contripshun is. this is how we wil b desiding tha lucky pare. now all intrants reseeved a tikit whin thay arived. there shude b too numburrs on ur titkat tha ferst bean ur age an tha sexont bean randome. so letz git sharted.

wif that Steela waked over too won of tha smaler cages an terned tha handel. a bloo ball pooped out. she then lifted tha mike.

17

thur where sum sies in tha crood. tha rest of us wated aporhensivly. thin she spined tha big gold cage an a gold ball piped out. here ies sqwinted at tha erb too make shur it wuz rite then she hild up tha mic.

24

thur wuz a screem frum tha bake sumwhere an dis bich fell over an fairted. Thay had too git her sum wotter an then she started cring. i got anoyed so i throo a rok at her an it hit her in tha fase. she past out frum blood lose. everywon thanked me. thin we all terned bake too tha stag and saw the mail tribyoot. omfg he wuz sew sexi (geddit cuz we r in distract 8 witch iz text ailes so we sew a lot) he had all this scruf on his fase and he wuz buff and shit. He had on a shit that shooed off his arms and thes cool tye. he looked so hawt wiff tha sweet on tha bake off his nek. i wuz admiering his shaved hed whin that bich shuved her mic in his face.

wat iz ur name?/?

Stirling

i came.


	4. Chapter 4

We all stud in silense. Stirling lucked out ovur tha crowed with a fearse expreshun butt behind his hard eyes i cooed see that he wuz werryed. tha bich cut in frunt of him and wint over too tha otter small cage. buy this tim all tha gerls wer freeking out. hoo wood git picked to go with tha hunk mufin?/? i secretely wiched that histery wood repeet it's self. i locked at ma tikit. it sed 16 39. Thin tha bich spined tha weel. this tim tha ball wuz peek. she sifted tha mike.

16.

I got all exsited inside butt i kept my kool. i locked ovur too ma famley and ma mom lucked scared. jules reeched ovur and skweezed ma hind. she wuz waring lite bloo pumps and panty hose with litle wite harts all ovur thum. she had on this coot pare of shorts i maid her by for sumer last yeer that wer super short and hi wasted and milatarey stile and had 10 hart shaped buttins on them. she wuz also waring tha sweeter i gave her that wuz creem and had these coot soft yelow hart shaped paches on tha elboes. her blond hare locked super hot and she just got it cut. Now it wuz in a finch brade that came arond tha side of her hed and she had strate bangs. jules wuz an only child and she wuz tha only thing her dad lift if his famley. she cried abot her mom alot. buy this tim tha bich wuz at tha otter cage and tha finnel turn started. tha litle gold ball piped out. i closeted ma eyes. everywon in that distract held ther breth...

35.

WAT THA FUKK!11!1! i scrambled. everywon lucked around for tha gerl triboot. Thin i herd a thud necks too me. jules had fanted. i locked at her tikit. it sed...16 35!11!1! that bich wuz gonna go to tha hungry games with ma man!1!1! butt i had an idea. i leened ovur and swiched are tikits and thin woke up jules. she started two crie.

ITS ME she wispered.

no its not its me. yore tikit is off buy a number. i gess i will have too compeet. I stud up and waked to tha stag. ma mother was cring. i took ma spot necks too Stirling and tha bich put her mike in ma face.

Wats yore name?/?

Francine i sed

and thare you have it everywon!1!11 A big hand too tha triboots from distract 8!1!11!

i gave Stirling a sexi look and Stella wuz tha only one hoo claped.


	5. Chapter 5

We wer instuntly terned arond and merched into tha town hale. tha bich gave us tim too tawk too are famleys cuz she wuz pozative we wer gonna die. ma mom and borther cam in and we laffed abot tha iruny of tha suitution. thin Jules cam in and she and i started taking about how hawt Stirling wuz and how we wer totally gonna do it. thin she gave me her lucky hi heels that had tha pink spakles all ovur them. (geddit cuz ma nikname is sparkle everlastingranebow puppy) After i sed good bi too everywon Stella cam bake an taked me too tha trane stashun. thair wuz this super ekspenisive terbo trane wating for us. me an Stirling and tha bich all got in and waved bie bie ta everywon and then we started gong. I wuz finaly gonna get sum alone tim with ma man!111!11! thin sum fukin bich started noking on tha door and i told thim to go tha fuk away cuz we wer bussy butt they cam in anyway. it wuz uglie bich. she sed that we needid to have a meeting with stella in tha dining rome. she followed us in an shut tha dore.

stella wuz at tha mahognany tablet. she had alredy changed. now she had on a shirt blue wig that looked lick tinsle and whinever she moved it dansed arond her fase. she wuz waring a sheer wite shit with a gerls fase printed on it but tha gerls eyes wer covered buy a blake lether strip that sirved ass a senser bar (cuz that wuz ware her boobys wer). ovur that she wuz waring a block satan blazer butt tha lapels wer buterfli wings and shy had tha sleaves pushed up. there wuz a yello wach on her wrisp. and she had on tite purpel hot pantz. her heales wer frostid glass with black velvit souls. she moshuned us too shit done.

we ned too talk abot yore press stratugy.

y? i ached.

cuz if yoo want to servive thin peeple will have too lick you. i reeched across tha tablet an slaped her.

Wat tha fuk is that supozed too meen?!1?1!?1?! i shoted. EVERYWUN LIKS ME!1!11 and thin i slaped her agen too make shur she got tha massage. thin tha uglie bich spock up.

if you hit her agen i will end you miself. i lived thru ma own games an wat stella haz too say is super important. Thin we all recugnized her.

she wuz...Violet Bunnyhug Lovedrop!1!111!


End file.
